


Don't Leave pt. 2

by Ratticat



Series: Blurring-the-lines [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: The morning after the night in "Don't Leave"
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Blurring-the-lines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962331
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Don't Leave pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for supporting me in starting to write fanfic! I am definitely feeling the love.

Robin woke up the next morning feeling warm and cozy. It took her a minute to remember why, but when she did, a huge smile spread across her face.

Cormoran was spooning her, his arm wrapped around her waist, legs up against hers, and his head resting on hers. Cormoran had stayed with her, just as she wanted him too. Robin was comfortable and happy in a way she hasn't been for a while, until what she said the previous night came back to her.

What had she done? She told Cormoran she loved him and kissed him! You can't go back from that. She was thinking of different ways to play it off if she really needed to but then she thought, 'he's still here isn't he? He didn't run away from you, or tell you off, or push you away when you kissed. He's still sleeping behind you, he STAYED.'

Robin didn't know what to do. Should she get up quietly and sneak out? Or stay and wait for him to wake up to see how this plays out?

Robin pulls away from Cormoran a little and rolls over, leaning on her arm, so that she is looking down at him. As she's looking at him she thinks, 'I DO love this man. I don't know why I haven't seen it sooner. He didn't say it back though. Maybe I overstepped.......'

_________________________

While Robin was having this internal battle with herself, Cormoran had woken up slightly and the sight before him took his breath away. Robin was above him, looking down at him while biting her lip. The sun coming in from the blinds behind her rimmed her head in a sort of halo. He was starting to want to thank whoever was looking over him that he was able to get so lucky to have this woman in his life. She caught him looking at her and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Morning, beautiful. God, I thought I was dreaming for a second."

"Morning" she says shyly, her blush deepening.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she trails off looking away.

"Hey, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Well......" she paused. "Cormoran, about last night. Look, I'm sorry for what I did and said. I didn't mean to make you uncomf...."

Cormoran, not wanting her to take anything back, reached his hand up and put a finger to her lips stopping her. 

"Stop...."

Cormoran took his hand and put a piece of hair that had fallen in Robin's face behind her ear. He trailed that hand down a little cupping her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Robin froze from the intensity of the kiss. Cormoran, feeling her freeze, pulled back a second and asked, "wrong?"

"Absolutely not. Come here..."

Robin pulled him back into another scorching kiss as she was laying back and pulled him on top of her. He was balancing on his elbows with his hands under her shoulders, her arms are now wrapped around his neck. He couldn't believe it. He was in his room, in bed, laying between the legs and kissing the woman who's invaded his mind since day one. 

After a long moment, both pulled back from the kiss that has left them breathless and panting and just looked at each other. A small smile started to spread across Cormoran's face and Robin started to relax a little at the look of pure longing on his face.

"About last night..." he starts.

"Yeah?"

He pauses for a minute. "I love you too"

Robin chuckles and pulls his smiling face back into another kiss. They didn't move for another few hours after that.


End file.
